This invention relates to an interlocking collar element apparatus and method. In particular, the invention relates to a plurality of interlocking collar elements conformed to be removably attached one to the other so as to form a collar and formed with a projection on the inside of the collar or, in an alternative, without a projection.
Collars serve many useful purposes. By way of example, but not by limitation, collars have proved useful in animal control, training, and behavior modification. The prior art discloses many varieties of xe2x80x9ctrainingxe2x80x9d collars. Typical of the prior art is the Swanson et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,989) which discloses a simple collar including a first flat strap member and a second control loop. Other xe2x80x9ctrainingxe2x80x9d type collars include projections of one sort or another designed to provide pressure to the animal so as to assist in controlling and training the animal. The Schneider patent (U.S. Pat. No. 441,706) discloses the use of spring loaded xe2x80x9cclutch-fingersxe2x80x9d. The Deioma patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,303) discloses a constrictive collar made up of multiple flexible members with each flexible member including xe2x80x9cfingersxe2x80x9d for assisting in animal control.
There are other variations of control collars known in the art. The Davies-Ross patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,980) discloses a collar with a series of prongs or posts arranged to contact the throat of the animal that are embedded in a compressible, resilient material so that when the leash is not pulling, the prongs are recessed within the compressible, resilient material.
A problem with the prior art collars is that there is no middle ground. That is, with the prior art collars, the collar will either have the spring loaded prongs or not, for example. Collars with prongs are useful, but do not allow for covering the entire range of animal control from highly aversive collars with prongs to non-aversive collars with very few prongs. Additionally, prior art collars are not easily adjustable nor do they provide for an attractive exterior surface capable of decoration.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing an apparatus and method for an interlocking collar element that is easily removably attachable one to the other so as to provide a collar with projections for enhanced animal control and/or with a few projections so as to provide a less aversive collar as training progresses.
Accordingly, the interlocking collar element apparatus and method of the present invention includes, in a preferred embodiment, a collar element with a base section including a first end, a second end and a mid-section. An attachment end is connected to the first end of the base section, the attachment end including a transverse locking arm. A receiving end is connected to the second end of the base section, the receiving end including a transverse locking bar. A projection is attached to the mid section.
In another aspect of the invention, a plurality of the interlocking collar elements disclosed above are connected to form a collar. In a further aspect of the invention, a first end piece is connected to the attachment end, the first end piece including an opening. A second end piece is connected to the receiving end, the second end piece including an opening as well.
In a further aspect of the invention, the transverse locking arm comprises a pair of transverse locking arms and the transverse locking bar comprises a pair of transverse locking bars. In another aspect of the invention, the base section includes a planar outer surface and an inner surface with a V-shaped projection. In other aspects of the invention, the planar outer surface includes decorations and, in another aspect, some interlocking collar elements include projections and some interlocking collar elements are without projections.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, an animal training collar includes a plurality of removably attachable interlocking collar elements connected together to form the collar, the collar elements including a base section, an attachment end and a receiving end. The attachment end includes a transverse locking arm and the receiving end includes a transverse locking bar. Further, the base section includes a planar outer surface and a projection connected to an inner surface.
In another aspect of this embodiment, a first end piece is connected to the attachment end, the first end piece including an opening for receiving a leash. A second end piece is connected to the receiving end, the second end piece including an opening for receiving a leash as well.
In another aspect of the invention, the transverse locking arm comprises a pair of transverse locking arms and, in another aspect, the transverse locking bar comprises a pair of transverse locking bars. In a further aspect, the base section includes a planar outer surface and an inner surface with a V-shaped projection. In one aspect of the invention, the planar outer surface includes decorations. In another aspect of the invention, a combination of interlocking collar elements is provided, some with projections and some without projections.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, an animal training collar method is provided including the steps of providing a plurality of removably attachable interlocking collar elements, the collar elements including a base section, an attachment end and a receiving end. Next, a transverse locking arm is provided in the attachment end and then a transverse locking bar is provided in the receiving end. Next, a planar outer surface is provided with an inner surface on the base section. The inner surface includes an attached projection. Finally, the collar elements are connected together by joining the attachment end of one collar element to the receiving end of another collar element sequentially so as to form a collar.
In another aspect of the invention, a first end piece is connected to the attachment end, the first end piece including an opening for receiving a leash. Next, a second end piece is connected to the receiving end, the second end piece including an opening for receiving the leash as well. In further aspects of the invention, the step of providing a transverse locking arm further includes the step of providing a pair of transverse locking arms and the step of providing a transverse locking bar further includes the step of providing a pair of transverse locking bars. In a final aspect of the invention, the step is added of providing some interlocking collar elements with projections and some interlocking collar elements without the projections.